Generally, the principle of the conventional atomized perfume bottle is to well mix the liquid perfume and air in the spray head and to eject it out of the nozzle in atomized effect, wherein the liquid perfume is sucked upwards along the internal liquid feeding channel while the air is come from the air inflator, which is squeezed by the user. By long term investigation, the liquid perfume in the bottle assembled leaks easily in overflow manner in consequence of being upwards risen in the liquid feeding channel due to pressure increasing by the ambient heating temperature during transportation so that it is reckoned as defective product for lack of adequate perfume quantity. In order to solve the issue aforesaid, some industrial businesses get into the study for improving the structure of the conventional perfume bottle and result in certain new models of leakproof perfume bottle continually being introduced such as the Taiwan New Model Patents in numbers of M274839 and M310185. However, after profound research the structure of the introduced new perfume bottle, the inventor of the present invention finds that many trivial tiny components are added to increase the complication of the structure and the difficulty in the fabricating process so that the improvement in the leakproof is at a price, which sacrifices the manufacturing cost and the assembly convenience. Thus, they are not an ideal good products. Having realized and addressed the foregoing issues and drawbacks in the conventional perfume bottle, the inventor of the present invention undertakes a focusing and painstaking research and study through constantly design, test and improvement for a long time. Eventually the perfume spray head with leakproof feature of present invention is successfully worked out.